


don't leave me...

by Rose_Tinted_Insanity



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up?, M/M, One-Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, idk i'm confused, mild language?, this is an experiment, uhhh yandere jevil, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_Insanity/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_Insanity
Summary: Jevil sobbed, "I'm so fucking sorry! Seam, I'm sorry, I r-really didn't mean to-"





	don't leave me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, this is an experimental story. The challenge was to make all your hearts break or get sad (at LEAST). Please don't kill me, this story was intended not to make you hate me, but for you to torture yourself with or be entertainment for your sadness. Warning: if you ship this severely, then you might wanna walk away. 
> 
> (These notes probably don't make sense XD... I can't eNglIsh pRopErlY.)

Jevil walked into his room, DevilsKnife in hand. He set the bloody weapon down and slightly chuckled to himself. "That's one less person to ever love Seam," he whispered, remembering how he stabbed the lost lightner over and over again. Her screams were loud but he made sure they were somewhere stranded. He remembered how he slashed at her defenseless form mercilessly. Jevil knew she had to die. He knew she had a desire for  **his** lover. He kicked the DevilsKnife under his bed, and tucked himself in it. Long hours, long day.

* * *

 

Seam was walking through the Scarlet Forest, picking some dark candy. He basically inhaled the lovely scenery of the lush red forest. The leaves danced and the dirt path felt endless. As he was strolling down the path, he stumbled on something. He looked behind himself and gasped. It was a dead body.

"Holy spades," he murmured, "how the hell did she..."

Seam picked up the ginger-haired girl covered in blood. His golden eye glistened, it was one of his customers that had passed by today. He found a card next to her body and picked it up. It felt familiar. The cover said, "To my dear friend, Jevil" in cursive. It was his penmanship, and the inside was coated with blood, so it was a bit hard to read the contents. He squinted and read out loud,  _Dear Jevil, You know, I really like you. I hope we could become closer and closer. I honestly want to know if you would ever accept my feelings. Please tell me how you feel, I wish to be yours. Love, Seam._ Seam knew that this was Jevil's prized note. He would never give it up. And now here it lay, covered in blood and stranded in the forest. 

* * *

Jevil heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Seam with a serious expression on his face.

 "H-hey?" Jevil muttered.

Seam's voice shook, "Jevil? Please don't tell me you did this..." He presented a card covered in crimson. "You k-killed her, didn't you?"

Jevil's eyes widened. How did he know? He made sure the body was stranded and isolated. The entire world seemed to weigh on him and his heart quickened. His eyes stung as tears finally streamed down his cheeks. "Please, Seam, you have to understand-"

Seam's fur bristled, "So  _you_ did it! You've been killing off masses of lightners and darkners!" 

"Please, Seam listen-"

"Jevil, I can't believe it. You've been lying to me-"

Jevil shook his head, "Seam, please! I've been doing this for your own good!"

Seam curled his lip, his whiskers twitched in anger. Betrayal was stabbing him like a knife and anger fed off it. "How could you? Do you not care about how many lives you took?" Fire flashed in his paws, clearly meant to hurl at Jevil.

Jevil sobbed, "I'm so fucking sorry! Seam, I'm sorry, I r-really didn't mean to-"

"Sorry?" Seam shouted, "you think 'sorry' will bring back all those lives you took? What do you take me for Jevil? A marionette you can control and manipulate? You think you can control me and make me feel what you want and perform any task you want? Well, heads up, I'm not. Don't think you'll ever win me back cause I'll be long gone."

Jevil felt like he was going to split into two. His heart felt torn apart and he couldn't breathe. He screeched, "Seam! Please, forgive me... I won't ever do it again..." 

"Shut up. You're wasting my time, leave  _now_ ," Seam snarled. He never wanted to see him again.

"Seam-"

Seam threw a fireball at him, "Just fucking leave!" 

Jevil didn't even bother to dodge. He let the burning projectile hit his shoulder. Everything felt numb and his heart shattered. He grabbed the DevilsKnife from under the bed and walked out of the shop. 

 


End file.
